


Accidents Happen

by isensiel



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isensiel/pseuds/isensiel
Summary: Fic RepostA fresh start at a new post? It's Gabby Dawson's first day at 51, or it was supposed to be...  Not your usual Dawson fic *evil grin*





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not affiliated with Chicago Fire in any way. I just like playing in their sandbox!

Gabriela Dawson starts crossing the street at the busy intersection on her way to her very first shift at Firehouse 51 in her home city of Chicago. This will also be her very first shift as the paramedic in charge and she has been looking forward to a change in scenery. Wondering what the people on her shift are like she hears the faint chirp of an incoming text. Pulled from her thoughts she quickly retrieves her phone from her pocket to read it. Unfortunately, at that moment the driver of the bus driving down that very street is distracted by the screams of a couple of little brats fighting. He never does see the woman in front of the bus and barely notices the jarring of the bus as the many wheels on the right side roll over her before she is caught by a bit of metal on the undercarriage and dragged.

Three blocks later he stops to allow the transfer of passengers when someone runs up to the bus screaming in horror! 'Damnit, I hope I didn't run over another goddamn dog!' he thinks to himself as he opens the door to check the damage remembering the sickening task of trying to remove the grisly remains of some crazy bitch's spoiled little lap dog from the bus's axle with a stick. Seeing what looks like a mangled human limb sticking out he is glad that at least it's not him that has to clean it up this time.

Hearing the sound of sirens slowly getting closer the driver hops back into his seat and announces to the remaining passenger that unfortunately they are going to have to find another bus. Flicking on the OUT OF SERVICE message with one hand he picks up his radio with the other to call into transit authorities about the incident. The driver can't help but think of how much goddamn paperwork he's going to have to fill out and can definitely detect the beginning signs of a headache coming on.

Several blocks behind him on his route a man spots a scratched up cell phone as he crosses the street and scoops it up out of curiosity. When he gets to the sidewalk he turns it over in his hands and presses a couple of buttons to see if it's still working. The badly cracked screen reluctantly flickers to life displaying a short text message. "Save up to 20% on your car insurance!" flickers on the screen a few moments before the screen goes black. Unimpressed he tosses the broken and now worthless phone into the trash as he gets in line for his morning coffee and puts it out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am evil. This show would be so much more watchable in my little AU.


End file.
